


~Stupid Blue Eyes~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Cockles, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I wanted to write it but I'm tired, M/M, This happened because of that gross video they posted last night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blowjob, cockles fluff, enjoy the blowjob I think I made it hot enough, no anal sex, romance kinda, so many feels, they are so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you want it Cabin Boy? Sitting on the bed, spread bare on it or standing up? It's your choice," that lust rough voice drove him up the walls, and don't get him started on that maddening touch that made him as malleable as cookie dough. His breaths were already heaving his chest uncontrollably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Stupid Blue Eyes~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is my version of what happened last night after Misha and Jensen posted that gross video lol Second hand embarrassment over here. They were so awkward and adorable. I can't deal with them.

"Come on Jackles, don’t be a grump and let’s record a video. Jared can film it; it won't take long, a few seconds maximum. The fans will flip and it'll make them happy. Please." Marine big eyes looked into his so pleadingly, that he had no other option but to agree. Ugh, he was so weak.

"Fine, let's do it. But I’m having that blowjob later," he whispered lest Jared heard.

"It’ll be my pleasure, old man. Now let's go and tell Jared," as he walked past his co-star and lover, his left hand took a detour to one of the firm butt cheeks he liked so much.

Jensen's surprise gasp at his sneaky groping made his lips quirk into a smug smile. And his eyes caught the spark of fire that his touch had caused. A chuckled escaped him when Jensen had to quickly adjust the chambray shirt he wore to cover his stirred erection.

"I'll get you for this," was his lover's mild threat; though the smile fighting to break free from plump lips rendered his words meaningless.

His only response was to smile wider; the smile he knew Jensen couldn't resist. At that, a freckled face quickly gifted him with a heart melting grin. Ah- he was in so much trouble.

"Hey Jared, Jensen wants to record a video to thank the fans for his win." Their friend sat on his dark brown leather sofa; long legs rested on the dark wood coffee table as he read through the script for the next episode.

At his words, hazel eyes glanced up and briefly answered, "Cool, now? Where?"

"Yes, now and in the kitchen; the lighting is better there," he reached for his cell lying on the coffee table and handed it over to a waiting enormous hand. At any other time, he wouldn't be so quick to hand it over, but this was a special occasion. Also, he wanted to keep the video and if he waited for Jensen to send it to him it could take forever.

"So how you wanna do this Jay?" Jared asked a clueless Jensen, who was leaning against the counter top with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jadeite eyes looked at blue ones utterly lost, and his heart flipped. "I have an idea," he couldn't contain the smile that bloomed on his lips at Jensen's furrowed brow. He could clearly see his trepidation and for some reason it made him want to pull him closer and kiss it away. But he reined his impulses in and proceeded to explain his idea.

Both Jensen and Jared made amused faces and quickly agreed, though his lover's nervousness was visible on the taut line of his shoulders.

He leaned in closer and murmured, "After this, I promise to make you come with my mouth and fingers. I'll swallow every bit of your milk and afterwards, I'll let you taste yourself in my mouth." The ruddy tint that painted well sculpted cheeks caused his lips to spread in a toothy grin.

What a jerk! Misha always knew what to do to render him speechless and coughing like a man who had almost drowned. The knowing look on Jared's face was enough to make him want to run. He was about to cancel the whole thing, when skillful hands kneaded the tension from his shoulders. Briskly, he bit down a moan that threatened to escape.

He cleared his throat and took his place next to one of his best friends. "You guys are gross."

"Shut up," he bumped his shoulder against his friend and laughter erupted. Jensen hoped it would always be like this, so comfortable and happy.

"Alright, alright, enough with the flirting guys. Let's get this filmed; I need to go home and Skype with Jen and the kids."

Quickly Misha started talking and once again Jensen was amazed at how easily interacting with the fans was to him. As they recorded the 30 something seconds video, they had to tone down the familiar contact and behavior. It was so difficult to control something that was such an intrinsic part of them.

Finally the video was recorded and immediately they got it ready to post. Jared had already left, the video was posted for the world to see, and now was time for someone to keep his promise.

He didn't waste time and pulled Misha towards the bedroom they often shared. None of them bothered to close the bedroom door, too excited to think of such unimportant things.

"How do you want it Cabin Boy? Sitting on the bed, spread bare on it or standing up? It's your choice," that lustful rough voice drove him up the walls, and don't get him started on the maddening touch that made him as malleable as cookie dough. His breaths were already heaving his chest uncontrollably.

"Standing," was all he was capable of uttering. And in a flash, he wall against the wall and his pants down to his bare feet. A loud swallow moved his throat and he barely had time to prepare himself, before a wicked tongue flicked the crimson head of his cock.

"Mmm, ahh," his hands wandered down to bury inside a messy nest of dark hair. They didn't urge the man kneeling before him, but slowly massage his scalp. He had learned that hurrying Mish would only delay his orgasm. Plus, his lover always knew how to pleasure him thoroughly.

"So eager Jackles," the comment was accompanied by another flick of his tongue over the already dribbling head, quickly followed by the teasing of his slit.

"Oh God, more...," thank goodness for the hand on his hip, because thrusting into Misha's hot mouth was everything he wanted at that moment. The fingers caressing dark hair tightened and at that, sharp teeth carefully scraped his length.

"Fuc---," a throaty moan ripped from his chest at that, and also at the nimble fingers massaging his balls so skillfully. His skin was a sea of goosebumps, and the fever that ran in his veins coated his flesh with a thin layer of sweat.

Meanwhile, Misha's sapphire eyes held his green ones captive; how can someone personify sin so effortlessly? He had this mixture of extreme cuteness and sexy as hell looks and personality. He couldn't look away and he almost climaxed when alluring lips parted and took his dick inside.

Once again his grip tightened and a groan tore from his Mish. His revenge was a hard suck that hollowed his cheeks and a swirl of his tongue that left him moaning desperately. Malachite eyes closed against his will and his mouth produced pornographic sounds. God, he shouldn't be so loud, people will hear. Yet he didn't have the strength to hold them back. His head tilted back and he bumped it against the wall.

Immediately, the relentless mouth stopped and he glimpsed down. "Are you okay?" Fuck everything! Reddened spit and pre-cum slick lips questioned as desire veiled pupils searched his face.

He nodded, neither his brain nor his mouth were capable of coherent thoughts and words. It took a few seconds before Misha's mouth went back to work, but when it did he knew he wasn't going to last long. Suck after suck, thorough lick after thorough lick; playful teeth nibbling at his foreskin and incessant slit teasing had him almost undone. His legs were jelly and only by a miracle and Misha's hand on his hip kept him standing.

A hard swallow and countless moans, plus a couple of embarrassing whines; desperate fingers holding onto soft locks and his sharp teeth nearly cutting into his lower lip; he was putty in Misha's hands and mouth.

"Ahh, more Mish, ohh fuc---," the pit of his stomach was a wild fire waiting to devour everything on its wake; he could feel it rising and nothing could stop it.

The tension on Jensen's muscles and the twitching of his cock, coupled with the shallow breaths that heaved his chest and rocked his shoulders, heralded his close climax. So his hand left the sensitive balls it was playing with and he coated hasty fingers with pre-cum and saliva. At that, darkened green and golden eyes became even darker.

Jensen's cheeks and neck were flushed a pretty red; he was the most exquisite sight. His own dick begged to be freed, but he will only come inside the greedy hole he was about to play with. No words were exchanged, but strong long legs splayed for him. While his fingers reached for the twitching entrance, his lips parted again to engulf a heavy cock. As his head began to bob vigorously his sticky fingers started to circle a tight ring of muscles.

"Misha more...Mish, ahh so good... sh---," Jensen's babbling was one of the highlights of their coupling. A lover so vocal was such a treat.

Jensen's salty pre-cum was the best drug; it overwhelmed his taste buds until he couldn't taste anything else. His rich musky scent swam up his nostrils and lured him into a trance. Low moans, quick breaths, heavy pants, and delicious whines had his length desperate to dive into wet heat. 

His index finger was the first to feel soft wet walls; the heat was a conflagration that threatened to melt his digit. His thoughts were enveloped in such a haze he felt as if possessed. 

"Mish, oh plea--- Mish, mmm."

Those urgent needy cries were a sledge hammer to his resolve. He could barely wait to have him. Another finger joined the one already stretching the tight hole. Gently, he began to scissor them and the fingers clutching his hair tugged hard. His teeth scrapped from top to bottom the hard erection in front of him. And at that, Jensen's hip stuttered. His lover was so close; he could feel it in his skin. 

Three fingers now moved inside of him and he was almost gone. Their thrust was a medium tempo; careful but experienced. One, two brushes of fingers on his prostrate and a long deep swallow of his dick, and then his orgasm broke free. Fire dried the blood in his veins and the force of it hit him like a stampede of wild bulls. As he rode his orgasm, Misha's mouth and fingers worked in tandem to milk him dry. 

A few moments later, after his breathing had evened out and his body had stopped shaking; his mouth was seized by a ravenous one. The kiss was all teeth and impatient sucks; voracious licks and swirling tongues. His heart ran fleet-footed inside his chest as his hands, and Misha's hands wandered aimlessly and caressed every bit of naked and clothed skin available. 

The taste of his seed in his mouth elicited a drawn out moan from his chest. And the smirk that interrupted their kiss dragged a chill up his spine. When his eyes opened, he jumped right into a starless midnight sky. Eyes that said so much without the need of spoken words; eyes he was enslaved to willingly. 

"There! I am a man of my word and I kept it to the last detail. Was it worth it the few seconds you had to spend on that video?" The low raspy voice caused his wilted cock to twitch bravely. And a dark chuckle pierced the silence of the room. Misha's hands spidered down to his naked hips, and his thumbs rubbed at them. 

"My turn?" The little smug shit! How could he deny anything to those eyes?! 

It was because of those stupid bluer than blue eyes that he always agree to everything Misha asked. Those blue eyes were his masters and slavers; the first thing that he fell in love with those seven something years ago. 

Fin~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy the cockles high, 2016 looks so very promising.


End file.
